


So you dont like me?

by bunnygoddess



Series: Super Love [1]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I love this couple, M/M, but is very cute, good dads, i think, idk - Freeform, little angst, maybe not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygoddess/pseuds/bunnygoddess
Summary: Después de esa rara “invasión” que tuvieron, al volver todos a sus respectiva casa y volver a trabajar al siguiente día, Miracle guy se sentía algo mal por decir una leve mentira que intentara arreglar.
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Series: Super Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188200





	So you dont like me?

**Author's Note:**

> Holii, escribiré one shots de mis parejas preferidas y eso, entre que son “famosos” o no, o son “raros” etc, los escribiré en español e ingles, disfruten!

Despues de que sucediera esta rara “invasión” que en realidad fue solamente una prueba para los hijos de los Heroicos, todos se habían repartido en sus casas para después al siguiente día trabajar como siempre, pero cierto rubio estaba medio triste? No no, se podría decir que en realidad estaba nervioso y arrepentido por una cosa, así es adivinaron, se arrepentía de cierta forma al decir que no le agradaba su equipo, etc, pero se arrepentía mas al apuntar a su “líder” ya que en realidad, el amaba a Marcus pero su orgullo le había ganado.

Asi que se propuso disculparse pero no lo encontraba, suponía que tal vez fue a dejar a su hija al colegio y todavía no llegaba, se le ocurrió mejor ir a visitar a la Mamá de Marcus, haciendo esto al llegar toco la puerta de la casa revelando a una viejita algo bajita pero con cara molesta. 

“Oh, eres tu, que quieres?” Decía con una voz algo cansada pero levemente molesta.

“Hola señora Moreno, quería decir primero que lo siento si la llegue a ofender de alguna manera, pero yo vengo aquí para saber como puedo hacer que su hijo me perdone por decir unas palabras que mi cabeza dijo...” decía con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, la señora lo miro con cara algo sorprendida al escuchar que se arrepentía de decir una palabra y asintió. 

“Es algo fácil y simple, no lo lleves a restaurantes, eso seria solamente si quieres una cita, es mejor que te confieses justo cuando te perdonas” Miracle iba a decir algo pero le interrumpió “si, se nota a kilometros que estas enamorado de mi hijo, cómprale sus flores favoritas, tiene muy pocas porque no encuentra, son los tulipanes de color naranja y amarillas, le recuerda el otoño, tambien cómprale sus dulces favoritos, dos cajas por si acaso, le gusta la tarta de manzana, rollos de canela y unos brownies, por ultimo cómprale un batido que tiene mezcla de mango, frambuesa, limón y leve de menta, con eso debería de perdonarte y hay puedes confesarte a el” decia anotándole todo y dándoselo en un papel. “Te lo escribí para que no se te olvide, anda ve ve, aprovecha que en unos minutos dejara a Missy aquí” 

Miracle Guy asintió sonriendo feliz para volar a híper velocidad, primero fue por las flores y si, fue directo a Holanda para comprar los mejores tulipanes en unas hermosas macetas, después de eso fue a comprar los dulces preferidos del castaño guardándolos en una cajita bien decorada y después una bolsa y por ultimo fue a por la malteada favorita de Marcus, mientras esperaba que le hicieran ese batido, pensaba como podía aparecer, en su forma heroica o en su forma casual, también pensaba como confesarse, tenia algo de nervios otra vez pensando que le podía rechazar, pero se lleno de confianza y agarro el batido cuando vio que terminaron de hacerlo, obviamente todo esto lo pago.

Mientras tanto en el lado de Marcus, este andaba agotado, tenia muchos papeles que llenar, ver si no pasaba nada en la ciudad, ningún robo, etc, cuando vio que era hora de irse se puso su chaqueta encima de su camisa blanca y se fue en el transporte que les guiaba a sus autos, tenia que recoger a Missy y dejarla donde su Mamá ya que esta no dejaba de preguntar si podía quedarse donde ella, cuando fue a recoger y dejar a Missy donde Anita Moreno, se dirigió a su casa, se preguntaba de camino que haría, tenia antes pensado llevar a una cita a Miracle pero después de escuchar esa frase de “No me agradas tu” se sintió mal y triste.

Ya estaba en casa y se hacia un café mientras se intentaba hacer unos panqueques pero se había equivocado otra vez y había botado los huevos en el basurero, suspiro y solo agarro su café listo y se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un timbre. 

Marcus confundido dejo su taza en la mesa que tenia al medio y fue a ver quien era, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver un rubio con unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, junto a una camiseta blanca, era Miracle Guy pero en su forma casual. 

“Hola?” Decía un confundido Marcus

“Hey umm, quería decirte un lo siento por lo que dije cuando estábamos atrapados, de verdad.. mi orgullo me había ganado, tu me agradas y mucho! De echo.. quería decirte algo mas ademas de todo esto” decía mostrándole las flores, Marcus sorprendido por todo eso agarro las macetas poniéndolas en un lugar donde se vean bonitas, acaricio suavemente los pétalos de los tulipanes.

“Vaya.. muchas gracias, de verdad no tenias que comprarme esto, es realmente hermoso..” Decia sonriendo de apoco Marcus, beso la mejilla del rubio y agarro lo demás dejándolo y sacando el pedazo de la tarta de manzana. “Quieres?? Oh cierto, que me ibas a decir?” Comiendo se sentó en el sofá. 

“Umm bueno..” Miracle se puso nervioso sentándose donde estaba Marcus para así tomar su mano, haciendo que pare de comer. “Como te dije antes.. no te odio ni nada, de echo es lo contrario, yo te amo demasiado, si de esa forma.. comencé a sentir que te amaba hace un tiempo, me hacías sentir feliz, me hacías reír, me protegías, fue inevitable.. de verdad lo siento” suspiro el rubio esperando que le rechazara pero en vez de eso, recibió un beso, uno que era delicado, dulce, que demostraba todo el afecto que sentía el castaño hacia el rubio, este sorprendido correspondió el beso poniendo una mano en la cadera y la otra en su cuello, haciendo mas largo el beso, duraron así hasta unos segundos. 

“Yo también te amo milagroso~“ susurro en sus labios el que ocupaba lentes, Miracle guy estaba rojo en sus mejillas, pero le dio otro beso y otro y otro, al final ambos disfrutaron los dulces que habían viendo la tele abrasados.


End file.
